


Just Kissing

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: After years of not daring to confess their feelings for each other, Prompto and Noctis finally got together. Now there is nothing better than loving and kissing each other.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	Just Kissing

A soft giggle escaped Prompto's throat as Noctis’ hand gently caressed his cheek. Noctis’ fingertips stroked Prompto’s warm skin softly, while Noct looked at him with such a dreamy look, as if he couldn't believe he was allowed to touch Prompto like that.

"Duh, why are you looking at me like that?"

With a grin, Prompto spoke his words as he snuggled a little closer to Noctis. He put one of his hands on the prince's chest and felt how fast Noctis’ heart was beating. How nice it was to touch Noctis like this.

"Dude, how could I not? You are beautiful. And besides, I can now officially call you my boyfriend."

Prompto felt himself blush a little at the words of his boyfriend. His whole body felt warm and excited. Prompto and Noctis only recently got together and found that they both had feelings for one another for years. It was so stupid. They could have been a couple for years and yet they were both too worried about losing their friendship if they verbalized their feelings for one another. Sometimes they were just stupid. But now they made it. They became a couple and were finally able to live out the love they feel.

Prompto and Noctis sat both on the sofa and cuddled together. They hadn't even tried to turn on the TV, knowing that they would end up being too busy to love each other. Sometimes it was way too nice to spend time together than to waste it on other things.

"Noooct, that's what I should say. After all, I'm with a real prince now."

Prompto laughed as he spoke his words and Noctis sighed softly as if he couldn't imagine anything better than hearing Prompto's laughter. Noctis caressed Prompto's lips with his thumb and Prompto couldn't help but close his eyes and enjoy. Noctis touched him so gently. He was so careful with him and made Prompto feel so good about himself. ...yeah, Noctis made him feel precious.

It was so cozy and warm in Noctis apartment and the touch of the prince felt so nice. It was like a wonderful dream. A dream from which Prompto no longer wanted to wake up.

"I love you, Prom."

Prompto could here the sincere love Noctis was feeling at that moment and just as Prompto opened his mouth to express his feelings in the same way, he felt Noctis’ lips on his.

Prompto’s boyfriend kissed him very gently and full of longing. Noctis’ lips nestled against his and Prompto sighed happily. He himself stroked Noctis’ upper body with one hand and placed the other hand on the prince's thigh, while he leaned more into the kiss. Prompto wanted his boyfriend to feel just as good and loved as he did.

Noctis was so good at kissing. His tongue knew exactly when to slip into Prompto’s mouth and how to play with Prompto's tongue. Noctis also knew how to suck Prompto's upper lip to make him feel like he was melting in the prince's hands. It was the perfect kiss. More than perfect.

And Noctis tasted so good. A little like chocolate they'd eaten before, and above all, just like Noctis. Could there be a better taste?

Although the kiss lasted only seconds, Prompto had the feeling that years passed when he opened his eyes again. His heart beat fast in his chest and a shudder of happiness ran over his skin.

Prompto looked dreamily at his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Noct. Duh, obviously."

Prompto whispered his words and Noctis laughed, but Prompto knew a much better use for that beautiful mouth than just for laughing.

Prompto cuddled very close against Noctis and brought their lips back together. This time with a kiss that spoke not only of love and warmth, but also of longing and the physical attraction that Prompto felt towards Noctis.

Prompto bit into Noctis’ lower lip gently, making the prince moan slightly while Prompto's hand slipped under Noctis’ shirt and caressed the bare, warm skin. Prompto smiled longingly when he realized how much he longed to be closer to Noctis than he was just now. But well, Noctis would certainly not mind.


End file.
